Doggy Problems
by XmultifandomX
Summary: Brooke and Jason run into some problems when they get a dog.. *Brooke Eaton, daughter of Tris and Tobias, and her boyfriend Jason from my story, "The Missing Truth" One-Shot! Rating just Incase!*


"Imagine having a dog Brooke?" Jason asks me, wrapping his arms around me from my back.

"No. We aren't allowed pets remember?" I laugh, setting my hairbrush down.

We lace hands, closing our apartment door.

"Why can't we have pets? Everyone loves pets!" he whines.

"Well, when you want to go practice in the training room and all the equipment is scratched, clawed and chewed, you tell me why.."

"We can sneak a dog in the compound.." he says, running a hand through his hair.

"Its a Dauntless rule, no Jason." I say firmly, trying to keep a strict expression.

* * *

I spent the next hour, hanging around in the tattoo parlor, with my Aunt Christina and Uncle Uriah.

Jason was in the control room, working with somebody.

"Brooke.." I hear a voice say from the doorway.

I turn around and see Jason's head peeking in through the doorway.

"Hey!" I say smiling and making a gesture for him to come over.

Except he scratches the back of his neck and laughs nervously.

"What did you do?" I ask narrowing my eyes, my smile fading.

"Why do I have a feeling this won't be good..?" Uriah whispers to Christina.

He walks inside, showing his full body and half of his stomach is covered with the smallest puppy I've ever seen.

"Jason, we discussed this!" I whisper shout, but Uriah and Christina can still hear me.

"Okay, in my defense, I was looking at the cameras and I saw this and I wasn't going to leave it.." he says, cradling the dog in his arms.

The dog is small and brown and has the cutest face ever.

"Max is going to see that and not be happy!" I exclaim looking away because I don't want to fall in love with it.

"Brooke just look at it.." he says, and I know he puts it near my face.

"No." I say sternly.

He asks me to look at it, another two times and I finally give in.

"Its so adorable!" I gush, taking the dog in my arms now.

"We can't keep it for long!" I continue.

He nods, putting up his hands in defense.

I kiss him on the cheek and wave to Christina and Uriah before walking up to the door.

Before I turn the handle, I tuck the dog under my black sweatshirt.

As small as he is, he still makes me have a big bump.

I walk further into the hallway and see my dad, with a mug of coffee.

His face lightens up and he makes his way over to me, kissing the side of my head.

"Hey Broo- whats under your shirt..?" he asks eyeing my stomach suspiciously.

"Nothing, I'm.. just.. pregnant..!" I stutter out and then wince at how bad my excuse was.

My dad chokes on his coffee, before saying, "Okay, not funny. Whats under your shirt?"

"Promise not to tell Max?" I ask.

He promises and I take the puppy out from under my sweatshirt.

The second the puppy comes out, he looks around.

"Max is going to kill you.." he says slowly.

"But look at him! Jason found him outside! What should I name him? Im gonna name him-" I start.

"FOUR!" a voice interrupts.

My dad laughs, "I love you, but I have to be in the control room.." he kisses the side of my head again and walks off.

* * *

Later in the evening, I couldn't find a shirt, so I called my mom.

"I feel so loved, you called Christina instead of me for fashion advice." she says laughing.

I roll my eyes playfully and pick up two black tops.

"Which one?" I ask, holding them both up.

"They both look the same.." she says slowly.

"Oh, forget it! Get Aunt Christina!" I groan.

My mom smirks and opens the door, walking out to get my Aunt.

The door stays open and I turn around to put lay the tops down.

"Hey, wheres the dog?" Christina asks walking in the room.

"In the chair next to the the coffee table.." I say, flattening the tops.

"Um, no its not.."

I whip my head around to be met with a flash of brown, trotting out the door.

"Christina! It got out!" I say running after the dog. My feet pound on the floor beneath me and I turn corners, terrified Max will find out about this. I hear Christina's steps behind me.

"How did it get out?" she screams catching up to me.

"The door was open!"

The dog shifts to the next corner and I shove a Dauntless man out of the way. "SORRY!" I yell not bothering to see who it was.

My hair swings back behind me and I pant like a dog. How ironic.

Two big arms grab my elbows, making me stop in my tracks.

"Brooke.. people are staring.. whats going on?" he says quietly, looking around. I notice everyone is looking at us.

"The dog got out Jason..!" I whisper yell.

His eyes widen and I grab his arm, starting to run again.

The dog runs to the chasm.

A yelp comes from my mouth. The dog jumps, almost falling into the ravine.

"NO!" I run behind it catching it mid-air.

Jasons hands wrap behind me and he steadies me. I would probably be dead if he wasn't here.

Maybe I went crazy. I actually laughed.

"Brooke how are you laughing?!" Jason asks holding me close.

"Im so relieved.." I say holding the small puppy to my chest.

He wraps me in a hug and we back away from the chasm.

"Maybe we should call him Bolt? He runs really fast.." I say looking up at my boyfriend.

He nods and says, "You're either really brave or really stupid.." He cracks a grin.

"I think its probably stupid!" Christina says coming from behind us catching her breathe.

I laugh and say, "Your right.."

Jason turns to the both of us before saying, "Okay, her dad doesn't find about her near death experience.."

I laugh and nod.

"He would kill you two.." Christina says.

Me and Jason start walking back to our apartment.

"My dads not _that_ scary.." I exclaim.

"Well, you obviously haven't met him."


End file.
